


Follow Your Heart

by BuckyBarnesKnewHim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyBarnesKnewHim/pseuds/BuckyBarnesKnewHim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure fear was coursing through his veins. Maybe everything he'd thought about Garrett was wrong. Maybe he wasn't careful and hidden, maybe he was ruthless, and maybe he would risk getting caught on the field just to kill Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Your Heart

"Why do I have to be paired with him?" Liam snorted as he took off his lacrosse helmet. 

"I don't know. But Coach won't change his mind. Just be extra careful around him, okay? I'll be keeping an eye on you the whole time. If he does anything, just call for me," Scott whispered as he patted Liam on the back. 

Liam nodded hesitantly. 

Garrett walked forward, instantly smirking. 

"Don't worry, it's just practice. It's not like I'd stab you right on the field for everyone to see," Garrett said sarcastically. 

Liam quickly ran towards Coach. 

"Coach, I need a different partner for warm up's."

"I don't care what you need Dunbar, this is practice. He's your partner, no exceptions," Coach shouted. 

Liam tried to protest, but it just made Coach even madder.

Liam walked back to Garrett as slowly as he possibly could. 

"Look, asshole. If you try anything, I won't hesitate to rip your throat out with my teeth," Liam whispered angrily. 

Garrett just smirked once again. 

"I'm just not buying that threat," Garrett replied before lining up across from Liam on the field.

Liam could feel his heart beat rising and he could feel himself getting angry, but most of all he felt scared. Garrett was an assassin after all, and he was being forced to be partnered up with him for drills and warm ups. All Garrett had to do was nick him with a blade when no one was looking, that's literally all it would take for him to kill Liam.

But Garrett wasn't stupid, nor was he careless. The last thing he would do is get caught poisoning or stabbing someone on the field. They didn't even have their lacrosse sticks at the moment, they were over by the benches. Garrett's lacrosse stick is where he hid his dagger, and since he didn't have his weapon, Garrett had nothing right now that could in any way harm Liam. 

Liam's eyes flickered across the field to Garrett, then to Scott, who had his eyes locked on Garrett, watching his every move. 

"I know you can hear me," Garrett whispered. 

Liam quickly looked at Garrett, who was staring at Liam. 

"I will mutilate you on the field. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve," Garrett continued. He had an ear-to-ear grin on his face. 

Liam looked at Scott, who had pure anger in his eyes. He knew his alpha had been listening, but as Liam looked away, that's when he felt it. 

Pure fear was coursing through his veins. Maybe everything he'd thought about Garrett was wrong. Maybe he wasn't careful and hidden, maybe he was ruthless, and maybe he would risk getting caught on the field just to kill Liam. 

The Coach blew the whistle, which signaled the beginning of warm up's. 

Liam and Garrett ran back and forth, meeting every time in the middle as they did suicide runs. As Liam inched closer to Garrett with every run, he grew more and more nervous. 

'Did Garrett really have a weapon on him or was he just trying to get in my head?' Liam thought to himself. 

Liam saw an object shining inside of Garrett's palm as he grew closer and closer to Liam. 

Liam thought quickly about what he could do. Maybe it wasn't the brightest idea, but it's all he could come up with. 

As Garrett met Liam in the middle of the field, Liam grabbed Garrett's hand, the one with the object, and pushed it as far away from himself as he could before Liam tackled him to the ground. 

"I didn't think you were stupid enough to try something on the field," Liam said as he pried Garrett's hand open, seeing a small knife in his hand. 

"I didn't think you were smart enough to catch on," Garrett replied as he closed his fist. 

"Like I told you earlier, I will NOT hesitate to rip your throat out, try anything else, and you'll be dead," Liam responded before standing up and continuing his suicide runs. 

Garrett put his knife away before standing up and continuing his drills. 

Coach blew the whistle, which meant suicide runs were over with. 

Garrett met up with Liam.

"You're going to die sooner or later, Dunbar. Why not just let me do it, get paid a lot of money, and put you out of the misery you call life?" Garrett asked stoically, but he never once looked at Liam as he spoke. 

"Because with Scott as my alpha, I won't be dying anytime soon. But once Scott kills you for attempting to hurt me, I'll make sure to fake a nice speech at your funeral," Liam responded before Scott came over. 

Scott pulled Liam away from Garrett before talking. 

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Scott asked worriedly. 

"No, I'm fine. I tackled him before he could do anything," Liam answered. 

Scott hugged him tightly. 

"That was a stupid idea, you could have gotten hurt," Scott told him. 

"I'm going to get hurt either way," Liam replied. 

Scott pulled away from the hug and looked into Liam's eyes. 

"No you won't, I won't let that happen," Scott said. 

Liam just nodded. He believed Scott would protect him. After the conversation, they headed to the locker rooms and got changed. All they had to do was drills to prepare them for the game tomorrow. Once Liam was changed, and Scott, they walked to the parking lot, heading home. 

"I can give you a ride if you want?" Scott asked. 

"No, I'm okay. I'll just walk home," Liam replied. 

Scott nodded and walked in the direction of his bike. Liam walked towards his house. It was about 3 miles, but he wanted to clear his head. 

He plugged in his iPod and turned it all the way up. He hummed quietly to Blink-182, and walked in the beat of the song. 

He pulled an earphone out. He heard a noise that obviously wasn't part of the song, but he ignored it, and put his earphone back in. 

A few seconds later, he heard it again. He paused the song this time, and listened intently to the silence around him. There was nothing. 

'I guess it's just part of the song,' Liam thought, and played his iPod once again. He continued humming and tapping his fingers on his thigh to the beat. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and nearly jumped out of his skin. He took a step back before speaking. 

"What the hell do you want?" Liam asked. 

"To talk," the boy replied. 

Liam scoffed. 

"That's out of the question," Liam answered as he started walking away. 

The boy grabbed his wrist, pulling him back. 

Liam quickly pulled his hand away but stood firmly in place, not saying a word.

"I just want to talk," the boy said, almost pleading.

"There is nothing to talk about! You tried to kill me on the field!" Liam shouted. 

Garrett looked up at Liam. 

"I don't want to kill you, Liam, but if they find out that it doesn't even look like I'm trying, then I'm dead," Garrett whispered. 

"Why should I care?" Liam questioned. 

"Because we're best friends," Garrett said plainly. 

"We were, Garrett. A long time ago, but we're not anymore and you know that," Liam replied. 

"Why can't we be again?" Garrett asked. His eyes were sad, and slightly hopeful, but nonetheless disappointed. 

"Because I don't trust you. How do I know that you aren't just doing this to get close to me and then kill me?" Liam told him. 

"You don't know. You'd have to take a chance," Garrett responded. 

"I'm not much of a risk taker when it comes to me possibly dying or not."

Liam walked away, and this time Garrett didn't grab him, he ran to his side and walked beside him. 

"I told you, I don't want to kill you, but it has to look like I'm at least trying," Garrett explained. 

"Why the hell would you bother becoming an assassin for the supernatural anyways? You get paid to kill people, don't you think someone would figure it out?" Liam asked. 

"It's different for us, for the Orphans, we didn't get a choice. It was either we kill, or be killed," Garrett said. Liam could sense that he was sad, and he almost felt a little bad for him, almost. 

"Well, I'm a werewolf, Garrett, that's not going to change. If you touch my pack, I'll be the one to kill you," Liam stated. 

"I'm not the one you need to worry about, Violet is. I won't touch you, or your pack, but I can't speak for Violet," Garrett replied. 

Liam still had his iPod playing. One earphone in, one out. He refused to look at Garrett, instead, he just kept his eyes fixated on the road ahead of him.

"Liam, you need to know something," Garrett said. "You're not worth 3 million anymore."

"What are you talking about? Of course I am," Liam answered. 

Garrett stood infront of Liam, stopping him from walking and forcing Liam to look at him. 

"No, you're worth 18 million now," Garrett whispered. 

Liam's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped slightly. 

"W-why a-"

"I don't know," Garrett spoke. 

It was silent for a minute. No one spoke, no one moved, the only noise was their quiet breathing. 

Liam started shaking. That was something that happened a lot to him when he was scared. 

Garrett could visibly see Liam shaking and he grabbed onto his forearms. 

"Liam, are you okay?" Garrett asked. 

Liam didn't answer. 

Garrett had dealt with Liam like this a few times when they were younger, so he had a little idea of how to help him. 

Garrett sat Liam down on the curb. 

"Breathe, count to three" Garrett told him. 

Liam hated when people said that. Obviously he was breathing, just not as well as he usually was. But he did as told. He took a deep breath and counted to three before letting it out. He continued to do so until his shaking calmed down to an acceptable level. 

Liam sat in silence. He didn't say a word, and he definitely wasn't going to get emotional with Garrett. 

"I know you're scared, but Liam, I'll protect you," Garrett said. 

Liam stood up, angry now. 

"Don't. Don't say you'll protect me when you 'pretend' to almost kill me on the field! I don't trust you, Garrett. I'm a werewolf, you're an assassin, we are not going to get along, and whether you like it or not we will never be friends again!" Liam shouted.

Garrett looked down at the road and fidgeted with his hands. 

Liam could sense that he hurt Garrett, but honestly, he didn't really care. This wasn't the first time Garrett tried to kill him, and he certainly didn't think it would be the last. 

"Liam, did you have a choice in becoming a werewolf?" Garrett asked, not looking away from his hands. 

"No, but-"

"Then what don't you understand about the fact that I didn't have a choice?" Garrett questioned. 

"You kill people for money! I haven't harmed anyone," Liam responded. 

"I haven't killed anyone either. Violet does, I'm backup for if it goes bad, and it never does," Garrett answered. 

"Would you kill someone if Violet couldn't?" Liam asked. 

Garrett kept fidgeting with his hands before speaking.

"I don't know," Garrett said. "But somehow I don't believe that you've never harmed someone."

"Do you know anything about werewolves?" Liam questioned. 

"I'd like to think so, yes," Garrett replied. 

"What color are my eyes?" Liam asked before he shined him his beta eyes. 

"Yellow," Garrett replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"Do you know what yellow eyes mean?" Liam said. 

"No." 

"It means I've never killed. It means I've never hurt anyone. Red eyes are alphas, blue eyes are werewolves who have killed innocents, and yellow means that you haven't killed," Liam told him. 

Garrett looked up at Liam. His eyes were still a burning shade of gold, but he didn't feel threatened at all, so he just watched them fade back to their normal blue color. 

"The money I get, it pays for a house. A house parents normally provide, but as you recall, I don't have any, so I need to take care of myself. Violet uses the money on superficial things like a fancy car she's not even old enough to drive yet. I use it to pay bills, the rest goes to my savings," Garrett said quietly. 

"That doesn't make it okay, Garrett. People lost their lives so you could have nice things," Liam replied. 

"I told you, I don't kill!" Garrett responded, raising his voice. 

"But what happens the day you do need to kill! What happens then?" Liam asked. 

Garrett stayed silent. He couldn't answer the question. He didn't know if the opportunity came along, if he would kill, or if he would back out. 

Liam walked away, and Garrett quickly followed. 

"You're like a lost puppy that just can't find their way back home," Liam whispered as he dug his keys out of his pocket. 

Garrett looked around, noticing that they were on Liam's street. 

"I'm not looking for my house, I'm talking with you and I'm not leaving," Garrett stated. 

Liam opened the door to his house and tried to slam it in Garrett's face, but the boy had good reflexes. He put a hand to the door, pushing it open and inviting himself in. 

"I don't want you here, Garrett, why can't you understand that?" Liam asked in a calm tone. 

"I understand, but that doesn't mean I'm going to accept losing my best friend to a few minor things," Garrett said as he put his lacrosse bag on the floor. 

"That's the problem, Garrett. These aren't minor problems, they're major. If Scott even knew I was talking to you right now, he'd kill you. I'm angry with you," Liam replied. 

"I get that you're angry but that's what I'm here to fix," Garrett said, looking up at Liam. 

"We can't just fix this," Liam stated. 

"Maybe not, but at least I'm trying." 

Liam didn't want to continue the conversation. He dropped his lacrosse bag on the floor and walked over to the couch. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. His mind raced. He remembered the day he met Garrett in kindergarten, and how he was so pissed at him for stealing his crayons, but Garrett only borrowed the crayons to draw Liam a picture, and that's when they became best friends. They stayed that way up until high school. They stayed best friends up until he found out Garrett was an assassin, but in Garrett's defense, he didn't know his best friend was a werewolf. 

Liam thought back to the time that he didn't want to go to the school dance because he didn't have a date, so Garrett stayed over that night and they watched a ton of horror movies. 

I guess Liam was even more hurt because he was confused. Garrett was the closest person he'd ever had in his life and he loves him, but how do you move past the fact that your best friend is a paid serial killer who's after you?

Liam could feel himself crying silently. There was no sobbing, no muffled breaths, just tears running down his face. 

God he missed Garrett. 

"Liam?" Garrett whispered. 

Liam could hear him faintly, but he was to lost in his thoughts to respond. 

Garrett kneeled down infront of Liam and put his hands on Liam's knees. 

"Liam," Garrett whispered once again. 

Liam stayed silent, just like before. 

Garrett sighed and sat beside Liam. He pulled Liam into a tight hug so that Liam could cry on his chest. Garrett stroked his hair, but didn't say a word. Garrett knew that when Liam got like this, he wasn't ignoring him. He was simply just to lost in his thoughts to acknowledge that anyone was even there. He also knew that it would be awhile before Liam came back to 'the real world.'

Garrett wiped away Liam's tears with his thumb and just held him close. He hated seeing Liam upset, and he knew that chances were it was because of him. 

Liam blinked his eyes slowly as he pulled away from his thoughts. He looked up to see Garrett soothingly rubbing his arm, and normally he'd pull away, but he had missed these moments with Garrett so much that he couldn't deny himself the opportunity to have one last moment like this with him. 

"G-Garrett," Liam whispered. His voice cracked as he spoke, but he didn't care. 

"Yeah, Liam?" Garrett responded as he looked down at his friend. 

"I don't.. I don't want to lose you," Liam said. He couldn't look at Garrett as he spoke.

"You don't have to lose me," Garrett replied quietly. 

"That's the problem. I have to lose you, or my pack, and I don't know which ones worse," Liam told him. 

Garrett wiped a few more tears from Liam's face before talking. 

"Then follow your heart."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Leave comments or kudos and let me know what you think. :)


End file.
